


The Pizza Man

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: AU, Egobang - Freeform, M/M, pizza deliverer!arin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I ordered pizza, can you get the door? I'm in the shower!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pizza Man

"Hey, Dan."

"Dan!"

"Dan, wake up!"

 

Dan jerks awake, and sits up in bed. He can hear the shower running, presumably where his roommate is yelling at him from. Dan rubs a hand across his face, heart still beating fast from being startled awake. "What!?" Dan yells back, and glances at the clock. 12:22 pm. Good thing it's the weekend, he thinks wryly.

 

"I ordered pizza, can you get the door? I'm in the shower!"

 

Just as Dan's mumbling "yeah, no shit" under his breath, he hears a knock on the door.

 

Dan jumps out of bed, and pulls on the first t-shirt and air of pants he comes across- both unfortunately are questionable as to whether they're clean or not.

 

"Money's on the counter!" his roommate yells helpfully.

 

Dan races to the door after grabbing the money, and opens it just as the person begins to knock again.

 

Dan smiles apologetically at the man on the other side of the door. "Hey, sorry about that, man. Were you waiting long?"

 

The man, 'Arin' according to his nametag, shakes his head. "Not too long, don't worry about it. I take it you weren't the one to order this?"

 

Dan looks at him questioningly.

 

Arin smirks. "Your shirt's inside out, and you have some pretty great bedhead going on."

 

Dan's eyes widen in horror, as he looks down at his inside out band t-shirt, and tries in vain to smooth down his hair.

 

Arin chuckles. "Don't worry about it, it's cute. That'll be twenty seven fifty."

 

Dan blushes as he counts out counts out the right amount of money, and then hands it to Arin.

 

Arin pockets the money, before handing the pizzas to Dan. "Alright, cool. Just give me one sec, and I'll give you your receipt." He pats his pockets to find a pen, then writes something on the receipt before circling something at the bottom. "Ok, if you fill out this survey on our website, you'll get a discount on your next order."

 

Dan takes the receipt and thanks him, before shutting the door. Just as he's setting the pizza down on the table, Dan's roommate comes walking out toweling his hair dry.

 

"Thank's for getting the door. One of those is for you, since you paid last time."

 

Dan nods in thanks, and grabs the top box of pizza, tossing the receipt onto the table.

 

Dan's biting into his first slice of pizza, when his roommate sighs dramatically. "I take a ten minute shower, and you manage to get yourself a boyfriend."

 

Dan swallows. "What? What are you talking about?"

 

His roommate holds up the receipt to show him.

 

**Call me if you want to go out sometime.**

**Maybe next time I'll get your name.**

**-Arin**

**(xxx)-xxx-xxxx**

 

Dan looks at the circled number in disbelief. Apparently the pizza man goes for guys with awful bedhead.

 

"Your shirt's on backwards, by the way" his roommate calls over his shoulder, as he walks away.


End file.
